Too Hott
by InkMeYouVillian
Summary: Shorts about various parings I ship playing the kissing game "too hott". It's a bit suggestive in some places, so read at your own risk. I am open to any suggestions for more ships and will get to as many as I can!
1. Billy and Trixie

"Have you ever heard of the game 'too hot'?" Billy asked Trixie as he sipped languidly on a root beer float.

Trixie made a sound that Billy assumed to be no. She was too busy at her computer editing a new video about Flaringo slugs. Billy sighed and went back to sipping on his drink and being bored.

"What's the game about?" She asked about five minutes later.

Billy jumped up so quickly he almost spilled the rest of his drink. "It's where two people kiss without stopping. Only you can't touch each other. Whoever touches their partner first loses." Billy caught her eye as she turned around from the computer, obviously intrigued. "And whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the loser," He grinned deviously and Trixie smirked in return.

"You know you're going to lose." She chuckled as she sashayed over to him on the couch.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." He grinned as she sat down next to him.

"So how does it start?"

"Like any other kiss." Billy smiled as he leaned into her. It was hard for him not to just grab her and just have his way with her right then and there, but he knew the victory would make what else he had in mind so much sweeter.

Trixie smiled, happy to take a break from video editing- rendering was the worst- and simply kiss her loving boyfriend without having to worry about what came after. Every kiss was perfect to her; the way his lips moved against hers always made her feel like she was floating. Her hands were already burning to touch him, so she moved to sit on them, hoping that would deter any cravings she might have. His lips were like sweet honey, moving freely and slowly to her. He was never too slobbery but he didn't lack any fierce passion either and it made Trixie's head spin. Her hands became fists underneath her legs as the familiar want began to grow in the pit of her stomach.

Billy tilted his head, signaling he wanted to deepen the kiss, and Trixie happily obliged. Their tongues danced together, practiced in their craft. His fingers tightened their grip on each other. He had to win; the mental sight of what he wanted to do to his girlfriend fueled him on as much as it drove him crazy. Eventually Trixie got tired and let Billy do all the work, his tongue swirling around the landscape of her mouth. She felt the burning desire to touch him again, and she knew she wasn't going to last long until she fought back. She pushed her tongue back into his mouth, continuing to fight with his tongue as he tried to maintain his dominance. She tried to ignore feeling in the pit of her stomach as her tongue danced through the familiar contours of his mouth. She was having trouble gauging how Billy was fairing, but she knew if she didn't act quickly, he'd pull his piece-de-resistance before she could use hers. She pulled back just far enough to keep the kiss going as she gently nibbled on the tip of his lower lip. The groan set something off in Trixie's brain and all thoughts she had of winning went out the window as she pulled him down on top of her moaning.

"You win; I don't care, just please… now…"

"Nu-uh, that's not how this works darling, you don't get to bark around orders; you lost."

"Fine, what do you want?" Trixie just hoped it wouldn't be too torturous, because she couldn't remember craving a release this badly in her life.

"Bedroom, you in cuffs, now." Billy's husky voice whispered in her ear.

Trixie's eyes widened.

"Don't be scared babe, I'll make sure you enjoy every minute of it."

"But- I won't be able to touch you…"

"I'm sure you'll manage." Billy smirked again, scooping her up and carrying her off to her bedroom.


	2. Kaiya and Twist

"Hey Kaiya, wanna play a game?"

Kaiya looked at her co-worker, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "We're not kids."

"It's not a kid's game," Twist smirked. The tone of his voice made Kaiya a bit nervous, but somehow excited at the same time.

"What's it called?" Kaiya continued to look at the blonde teen apprehensively.

"Too hot."

Kaiya furrowed her eyebrows but decided to entertain Twist's idea. "H-how do you play?" Her voice stumbled in a way she hadn't meant it to, but she hoped Twist hadn't noticed.

"It's when two players kiss each other non-stop without touching. The first one who caves and touches the other loses. And the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser."

Kaiya should have smacked the smirk off his face then. Instead she let out a nervous cough.

"Come on, it's just a fun way to pass the time." Twist grinned. "We're stuck here for another two hours, might as well do something." He gestured at the hotel room Blakk had stuck them in while he attended to some 'solo' business.

Kaiya tried to keep her face emotionless as Twist continued to smirk at her. Did she really want to do this? What if she lost? No, she never lost. "You're on." She decided without another thought; the competitive side of her taking over.

"Well then I suggest you get close enough to kiss me." He patted the space between them on the bed. Nervously, Kaiya scooted over. She hadn't ever kissed anyone before, and she wasn't sure she wanted Twist to be her first, but she leaned in halfway before Twist's lips met hers and her world went spinning.

It was a gentle kiss at first; just lips on lips, not even moving. Twist then captured her bottom lip, sucking on it. Kaiya tried to reciprocate, moving her lips in a rhythm with Twist's, still unsure of exactly what she was doing. He nibbled a bit on her lip and she gasped, giving Twist an opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue darting in to explore her mouth. Kaiya was glad their eyes were closed; she was sure her cheeks were a deep shade of red. How could Twist have such an effect on her? Her heart was fluttering and there was a foreign feeling in lower abdomen. She gripped her wrists tighter behind her back. No matter what, she would win. Twist continued swirling his tongue around hers, his lips moving in the most hypnotic way. He nibbled on her lip again and she let out a moan, almost breaking the kiss she was so embarrassed. She felt Twist smile in the kiss and wanted nothing more than to just slap him into the middle of last week. But no touching. She would win this game no matter if it took all night. However, her erratically beating heart and the strange feeling in her midsection were making it hard to think. Twist pulled his tongue out of her mouth and began sucking on her lips again. Kaiya involuntarily leaned in, trying to keep the connection. She felt Twist smiling again and she knew he considered this a win. If she had just smacked him the first time he had looked at her with that stupid cheeky grin of his. He moved his head to the side for a new angle, and Kaiya found herself letting out another involuntary moan. She was going to kill him; after she won of course. Deciding she had figured enough about this kissing game, she began to try and dominate, her hands still gripping each other tightly behind her back. She gave his lips a small nibble, disappointed when it didn't seem to affect him as much as it did her. She tried a different tactic, tracing the outline of his upper lip with her tongue, and Twist opened his mouth for her, letting her tongue slip inside. She should have been better prepared, as he was not going to let her dominate so freely, and she found herself wrestling with his tongue for dominance. Eventually, his tongue tired and he allowed her to explore his mouth. She ran her tongue around the inside of his teeth, explored the texture of the roof of his mouth and felt the smooth inside of his cheeks before he began to fought back again, swirling his tongue with hers until he was back inside her mouth, his tongue moving around erratically, making her dizzy trying to keep track of it along with all the wild thoughts swirling in her head and the strange feelings in her body. She felt his lips curving into a smirk again as he continued to kiss her. Kaiya was mentally fuming. Twist was just being so smug about this whole thing, thinking he had won, thinking he could dominate her. Didn't he remember all the times she had kicked his ass, and all the times she had saved it as well? She wouldn't let him dominate. Her competitive side getting the better of her again, she pushed him back onto the bed, her mouth completely dominating; one hand moving into his hair, the other firmly on his chest to make sure he didn't go anywhere. And then she realized what she had just done.

_Damnit._

She pulled away to see Twist smirking at her again. She slapped him like she should have fifteen minutes ago before scooting away from folding her arms angrily. She wouldn't admit it, but her lips were tingling and her head was still spinning.

"Hey, don't be sore, you enjoyed it." Twist continued to smile, even as he rubbed the cheek she had just slapped rather roughly. 

"You won, what do you want?" She grumbled.

Twist came and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "Oh you already know what I want Kaiya."


	3. Nicole and Blakk

"Nicoleee…"

The way in which Blakk sang her name sent chills down her spine. It could only mean one of two things, either he was extremely mad at her, or extremely horny. And there were some days she didn't know which one was worse.

"Have you ever heard of the game 'Too Hot'?" His voice was husky and Nicole let out a sigh. At least she wouldn't be getting fired anytime soon.

"No," She shrugged, going back to working on the designs in front of her.

Blakk snatched them away, placing them far from her reach. She frowned at him but did nothing to stop him.

"Allow me to enlighten you. You kiss, without stopping, and without touching." He was very close to her now, and Nicole knew this was only going to go one way.

"Are you suggesting you want to play such a game?" She waggled her eyebrows at him, taking the bait.

"Yes, and let's make it interesting shall we? Winner gets to do whatever they want to do to the loser."

"Oh and what would you have in mind for me?" She sighed in an over-dramatic way.

"I have a little secret for you in my bedroom." He winked.

"Well if you must," Nicole sighed dramatically again, boosting herself up onto the table of her workshop.

Blakk smiled, needing no more incentive. He instantly attacked her lips, with such a fierce passion, Nicole had no other choice to let out a moan. However, she knew winning would be easy. Blakk was too full of fire and passion he'd cave long before the thought even crossed her mind. Even so, she could feel a strong want building in the pit of her stomach.

Blakk's lips moved with bruising force against hers, making Nicole put in a serious amount of effort just to not be left behind. He sucked on her bottom lip, biting and pulling, making no effort to be gentle. She moaned again, but felt no desire to pull him any deeper yet. She opened her mouth, letting Blakk's tongue to explore her mouth.

Deciding to make it a bit more of a fun game, she started to fight back with her tongue. Blakk seemed frustrated at first, her refusal to be completely dominated annoying him. But the more her tongue played with his, the tighter his pants got and the harder he had to fist his hands to keep him from pulling her close to him and just taking her right there on the table.

Nicole explored the inside of Blakk's mouth with excited caution. She ran her tongue over his sharp teeth, moving her tongue from side to side, and then felt across the rigged roof of his mouth and the bumps of his taste buds. She thought she could feel Dr. Blakk trembling and she felt a certain amount of pride bubbling in her chest. It wouldn't be long now.

Blakk could feel his resolve weakening, but he was determined to have his way with Nicole. It had been so long since they had made love, and he was just dying for another taste of the divinity that was this creature. His fists tightened. He took control with his tongue again, hoping that focusing on making her cave first would take his mind off of how badly he wanted to just rub the throbbing pain in his pants against her. He forced his way back into her mouth, swirling his tongue against hers. If she would just cave already, he could get on with it and show her a good time.

Nicole let out another moan and Blakk couldn't take it anymore. He slammed himself against her body, pulling her in as tight as possible and began kissing his way roughly down her neck, leaving small marks in his wake.

"Thad…" Nicole's voice was light but still filled with her most primal desires.

Blakk looked away, refusing to admit that he had just given in- and lost.

"Oh don't be so pouty." Nicole smiled, pulling his face back to hers and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. "As cute as it makes you look, I prefer your smile much better."

Blakk just offered a small grunt.

"Oh don't be like that, and I'm sure you'll enjoy your _punishment_ much more than you think." She winked and grabbed his hand, leading them to his large bedroom.


	4. Kaiya and Twist- Rematch

**This is a requested followup of Twist's and Kaiya's story.**

Kaiya had never figured out what Twist wanted from her, because Maurice had come in- without knocking might she add- which had sent Kaiya to the opposite side of the room in under two seconds flat. If Maurice had thought anything was going on, he didn't act like it, mumbling something about needing to grab a few things for Blakk. He had shuffled around the hotel room grabbing a few things, none which seemed related to each other, before walking out without another word. Kaiya and Twist just shared a shrug before an awkward silence settled over the room.

Kaiya sat in the corner of the room fuming. How had she lost to Twist? What had she done wrong? She never ever lost. Never. She'd win, no matter what it took.

"Rematch," She growled, getting up and stomping back to where Twist was reclining.

"What my dear, can't get enough?" Twist smirked.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." She fumed, already leaning in to kiss Twist for the second time that day.

Twist happily reciprocated, capturing her lips with his. This was just too good. It had barely been ten minutes and he already had her hooked.

In Kaiya's mind, nothing would have been farther from the truth. As Twist moved his head to deepen the kiss, she was formulating a plan in her mind that would surely get her the win this time.

Twist was a bit confused, for such a fiery person to throw down such a fierce gauntlet, she was taking the kiss surprisingly slow. It was sweet in a way. Twist struggled to keep himself from smirking into the kiss again. He so had her wrapped around her finger. He swirled his tongue around her mouth again, keeping the movements light and quick. He felt across her teeth, before pulling back to move his lips against her. She was like honey and he the bee. Everything about her was just so great, and he felt like he would go over the edge at any moment if she did anything too crazy. But if she had caved first once, she'd cave again. He stifled a moan, trying to keep his desires a secret, but from the way he felt the corners of Kaiya's mouth twist up, he knew she was onto him.

Kaiya counted the seconds. 150, 151, 152… how had he not given in yet? Had it really taken this long last time? She sat on her hands harder. She would win. She racked her brain trying to think of that little thing that she had done to get a moan out of him last time. But suddenly Twist was nibbling on her lip again and she couldn't help but moan, her body shaking and resolve weakening for just the slightest of moments. No, she'd win this time, she had to. 173, 174, 175… She traced the outline of his lips with his tongue lightly until he moaned and deepened the kiss again. 197, 198, 199… Two hundred seconds and he was still holding out. She tried to think back to how long their first kiss lasted. It couldn't have been more than three minutes, could it? But as long as she kept counting, and let Twist do all the work, she'd win in the end. 215, 216, 217…

Twist was grasping at strings; Kaiya had him almost completely undone while she had shone just a few seconds of weakness. He nibbled on her lip again, but it didn't produce as wild as an effect as last time. He had to think of something. Pushing into her mouth again, he could feel the primal instincts of his brain starting to shut down all rational thought, but as long as he could last a millisecond longer than Kaiya, that's all he needed to get his reward. His hands were burning to touch her though, and the more he tried to drive her crazy with his tongue, the more he felt himself going crazy. No, he had to win, he had to… push her onto the bed and pull her close into him.

242.

Kaiya let out a triumphant laugh as she pushed Twist off of her.

"Okay, you got me this time, so what do you want?"

"To annul your win," Kaiya smirked, "And you have to stay away from me for two whole days." She was grinning like a kid who had just won the giant plush at the fair.

"Two things? That's not fair!" Twist exclaimed, no matter how cute Kaiya looked right now, this was not at all how this was supposed to go.

"Then maybe next time you should be more specific." She continued to grin as she sauntered over to the opposite side of the room.

"Alright, so when does my punishment start?" Twist frowned.

"Tomorrow, when you can stay a whole lot farther away from me." She looked over at him with an evil wink before turning to her lap pad and ignoring him. That was definitely the last game she ever played with him.

**Well, how did you think it went? And if you want to see any more of our characters in a rematch or any sort of follow up; or if you want to see your favorite ship (OC, Slash, or anything) just drop me a line and I'll try to get to as many as I can!**


	5. Nicole and Blakk- Revisited

**Sorry for being so inactive on this story lately, things have just gotten busy at college. But break is soon on the horizon, so I'll have more time to get up new chapters. For those of you with requests, PM me, it's much easier for me to keep track of them that way. Especially if yours is an OC request! Just because I read most of the slugterra fan fic doesn't mean I've had time to get to it all. Anyways, here's another NicoleXBlakk fic for yall, and I'll try and be more consistent over the break!**

**####**

"Let's play that game again." Nicole smiled, laying on his bed with her feet dangling off.

"Games are for children." Blakk huffed, not aware of what game Nicole was referring to.

"I do hope children don't play this game." Nicole laughed, teasing her partner.

Blakk just remained silent, staring at the wall; his mind obviously was somewhere else.

"Thaddeus…" She whined, bored.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but still said nothing.

"Don't you remember the last time?" She sat up, scooting closer to him. "It was so fun and full of tactics, but love at the same time. Just your type of game. And you have to remember all the fun we had after…"

Blakk was intrigued by the rare tone of desire that was laced in her voice. "My memory seems to be lacking, I believe a demonstration is required," He smirked.

"Then we'll have to start from the beginning." Nicole whispered in his ear. "Kissing, no stopping, no touching." She was sure to enunciate as harshly as she could to make it as dramatic and sensual as possible. Blakk was a man after all, once he got aroused, it would be hard for him to control himself. She knew Blakk didn't like losing, but neither did she; and she wasn't just going to let him win.

Slowly, she leaned in; teasing Blakk as she gently placed her lips on his. He smiled, putting just a little bit of pressure on her lips in return. It was almost romantic in a way. But Blakk wasn't the type for long walks on the beach and watching the sunset. Nicole waited just one more second before Blakk moved to lock their lips together. They were both going at it very tactically; going just far enough to send their partner over the edge before they did. But Nicole had self-control that Blakk couldn't even dream of, and she knew she'd out last her partner any day. Slowly, she parted her lips and allowed Blakk's tongue to slip inside. He tilted his head so he could explore her mouth better, flicking his tongue on her canines. She fought back, pushing her tongue against him. Blakk let out a low growl; he liked it when his prey fought back. His tongue was swirling with hers, making his heart rate rise. There would be bruises on his wrists from where he was holding them so tightly. But winning would mean everything- because he could get to do anything he wanted to Nicole.

Nicole felt the familiar want growing in her abdomen, but she was still years away from giving in. She pushed back on his tongue again, until he was out of her mouth. She pulled on his lips with hers, occasionally nibbling and nipping on his lips, until she pushed her way into his mouth. She ran her tongue across his teeth, around his tongue, taking her time to tease Blakk as much as possible.

Blakk groaned. She was just so sexy when she took control. But of course, he wouldn't let her have it for long. He wrestled his way back into her mouth, relentlessly attacking the inside of her mouth. He pulled back to nibble on her lip, his whole body letting a shudder as she emitted the smallest of moans. He nipped at her lip again, his body trembling as she let out a louder moan. He kept toying with her lips, biting and nibbling, hearing Nicole's moans get louder and louder until he lost it.

He pushed Nicole down on the bed, grinding his whole body against hers before he quickly pulled away, angry at his lack of control.

"No, don't stop." Nicole whispered, following his frame. She pulled him back down into the kiss, despite his brooding frown.

"You won." He almost spat as he pulled away again.

"But maybe that's not a bad thing," Nicole murmured into the crook of his neck, "You know exactly what I want." Her husky voice tickled his neck. Blakk smiled, embracing Nicole and resumed kissing her again with all the fire and passion he had.


	6. Kaiya and Twist- Rematch REMATCH

**I know, I post too much about these two, but I just love 'em so much! Again, if you want to see your OC, or another pairing in here, just PM me! I have one request, but I'd love a few more to work on over break! So remember the 3 R's- Read, Reveiw, Request! (Wow, gosh I'm so lame). Anyways, enjoy!**

**#*#*#**

"REMATCH!" Twist stormed into Kaiya's room thirty seconds exactly after his stupid "punishment" was up.

"Nope." Kaiya shrugged, not even bothering to look up from her lap pad.

"What, afraid you're going to lose again?"

"I won last time, if you've forgotten that in the past two days." Kaiya slowly looked up at Twist with a malicious glare.

Twist stomped over to her bed angrily, closing her lap pad and taking it out of her hands.

"Yeah, and I won the time before that, so technically it's a tie."

Kaiya's eyes widened, were they even? She couldn't have that; she had to be the winner of this dumb game without a doubt.

"Fine, a tie breaker, and then never again," She growled, sitting up to face Twist.

The blonde took no time in leaning in to kiss her, determined to win without interruption this time. He needed to win; it was the only way she'd ever say yes to another date. He was already forcing his tongue into her mouth. As long as he could tie his hands behind his back without Kaiya noticing, there was no way he'd lose. And it wasn't technically cheating, it was being resourceful. Not like he had anything against cheating, but if Kaiya found out, she'd probably skin him.

35, 36, 37… Kaiya had this down to a science now, just count, sit on her hands, and let Twist do all the work. She didn't bother holding back the moan when Twist nibbled on her lip, even if it was terribly embarrassing, because she knew it would make Twist cave sooner. She just had to keep counting and ignore that odd feeling in her stomach she got every time she kissed Twist.

Twist was literally trying every trick he knew and Kaiya was showing no signs of caving anytime soon. It didn't seem like she was as into it as she was at the hotel. Had he really lost his chance? Was she really just not into him? He had to win, to show Kaiya he'd be a great boyfriend, how much he liked her and how much she meant to him. He needed this, he needed her. He nibbled on her lip again, frowning when she didn't even moan this time. Tilting his head, he delved his tongue back into her mouth, trying to get Kaiya to fight back. He was short on ideas and Kaiya was making this very difficult by barely reciprocating. Twist was confused, he thought this girl was a fighter, and yet she wasn't fighting him right now.

313, 314, 315… Kaiya could tell he was getting frustrated. It wouldn't be long now before he gave up or gave in. This was too easy. Kaiya refrained from smirking as Twist continued to work the inside of her mouth fiercely. 327… Wining was going to be a piece of cake. 329…

Twist just couldn't figure it out why she wasn't reciprocating at all. He wasn't a bad kisser was he? Why was she not fighting him? Or was she? The best offence is a good defense… That was it! She was doing this purposely. Twist was as angry as he was in awe of her genius tactic. But two could play at this game. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth, gave her lips one last nibble, before letting his lips just rest against hers. If anything would drive her crazy, this would be it.

386… What? Did he just stop? Kaiya growled, moving her lips a bit to try and remind Twist what he was supposed to be doing. He mimicked the movement back. Kaiya frowned, what was he doing? Had she tired him out? She moved again, Twist mimicking the movement back again. Kaiya let a growl escape from her throat in frustration. She felt Twist smile into the kiss. That ass, he'd figured her out! Letting another small noise of frustration out, she kissed him back finally, just hoping Twist would cave before she did. This idiot would be the end of her.

Twist mentally fist pumped as Kaiya began to viciously reciprocate. She was leaning into him, her tongue attacking his mouth. She was vicious with her teeth, biting at his tongue and his lips, tracing every outline and contour of his mouth. And Twist had never been more turned on. But he knew he'd win no matter what. The knot was a trick knot, easily undone with one pull, but no matter how hard his wrists tugged on the restraints, the knot would stay in place, and he'd win.

Kaiya could feel Twist struggling now; it was only a matter of time. It was annoying though, he must have been sitting on his hands as hard as she was. But then again, it didn't only have to be with his hands that he touched her! Maybe if she could just lean back at the right angle to get Twist to fall on top of her…

"Hey Kaiya, I was wondering… oh. Uh sorry…" Nicole's voice made Kaiya and Twist freeze.

"D-didn't know you were into that stuff." Nicole managed to get out.

"Into what stuff?" Kaiya asked, her face burning red as she pushed Twist off of her. He quickly tried to untie the rope in shove it into his pocket without Kaiya noticing.

"Twist, is that… rope?" Kaiya's face was now burning with anger. Twist gave a sheepish grin before darting out past Nicole and down the hallway.

"TWIST YOU NO GOOD CHEAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled running out after him.

Nicole just smirked at the two, shaking her head before heading back to her room.


End file.
